disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Time
"Double Time" is the second episode of The Book of Pooh. Story One Friday in the Hundred Acre Wood, Rabbit awoke and went to mark the day off his calendar. It was the first thing that Rabbit did every morning. Rabbit marks off Friday on his calendar, which means he has to do Friday's chores. First, he has to pick and peel beans to make bean soup. Next, he has to hole his garden. And finally, he has to sweep his floors. Rabbit went outside to the garden to pick the beans, beginning the first of his chores. However, he didn't count on a certain Pooh bear showing up at his door. Pooh walks inside looking for Rabbit hoping he'd have any honey he could have. Pooh sees that Rabbit isn't inside. He hopes Rabbit isn't playing that game he doesn't like, "Hide and Don't Eat". He sees that Rabbit hasn't finished X-ing his big sheet of X's. So Pooh helps him by marking off Saturday for him. He then leaves and goes to Piglet's house hoping he would have any honey to share. Rabbit comes inside as he finishes picking his beans. He got worried since picking the beans took too long. Then he looks at the calendar and realizes that it's already Saturday. On Saturdays, he rakes the leaves, mops the floors and visits his friends. But he wasn't even finished with the bean soup. Had Rabbit lost a day or had Pooh lost it for him by X-ing it out? Now he'll have to do everything double time. This makes him going into a song, On the Double before he visits his friends. First, he visits Pooh, who was counting his honeypots. Rabbit talks very fast and very short, which makes Pooh very confused. Next, he visits Eeyore, who was sleeping. Rabbit wakes him up and says he's come to visit. He asks Eeyore if he can knock his house down. Eeyore says that he can knock it down and Rabbit runs off. Next, he visits Owl, who had a story to tell him about a mongoose he once knew. But Rabbit didn't have time to hear the story, so he asked Owl to tell the story quickly. Next, he visits Kessie, who was flying in the sky. Rabbit flies along with her, even though he can't fly. He falls down all the way to the ground. Lastly, he visits Tigger who was bouncing in order to break a record for most bounces. Rabbit bounces along with him to talk to him. Tigger warns him that if he keeps bouncing, he'll rip the Tigger-time continuum. Rabbit hits a tree branch and falls down. Everyone sees that Rabbit hasn't been himself. They've been worried about him. Rabbit tries to leave, but everybody wanted to know why he was in a big hurry. He says that he lost a day, which made Piglet confused. Rabbit says the calendar never lies. He starts talking about X-ing each day off, which reminds Pooh about something. It was him who X-ed out the last day for him. He says that Rabbit doesn't need to thank him. Rabbit realizes that he did all this work for nothing. Piglet tells him that he did all of Saturday's work today, so now he has nothing to do tomorrow. And so, when Saturday came, our friends resolved to help Rabbit take the day off. But Rabbit keeps getting worried about the other work he forgot to do. Everybody calms him down and tells him to relax. Rabbit got very sleepy, which made everybody sleepy. And that is the story of how Rabbit lost a day, and then he found it again. After which, he also found that everybody, even busy rabbits, needs time to relax. Song *On the Double Category:The Book of Pooh episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Articles that need a picture